In subterranean drilling and completion arts there is commonly need to provide feedback to an operator of conditions downhole. For example, it is often helpful if not necessary to know when a string reaches a selected location for a number of reasons associated with downhole operations. One such situation is to determine when the string has reached a selected position downhole in order to begin another operation such as a liner expansion. Beginning a liner expansion too shallowly or too deep relative to the selected depth tends to produce results in the completion that are less desirable and may have to be corrected thereby costing money and time.
Snap in and snap out collets have been used in connection with such operations and while they function generally well for their intended purpose, they are less than entirely reliable as it is possible for them to indicate at a point downhole that is not the intended point.
As downhole operations become more and more precision driven and therefore precision sensitive, the art will well receive improved indicators having increased precision and confidence in operation.